A Royal Catfight!
by Cotto
Summary: Modern Royal AU, with Very OOC Anna! For some reason, she now hates Elsa, and has started abusing her sister, very intimately. Sort-of inspired by "Queen's Gambit" series on AO3. Warning: Domestic abuse! This is not a gentle, sisterly situation.


**A Royal Catfight.**

_**By James Carmody**_

_**Pennames: Thrawn, Palpatine, Krulos, Vantiri, Mollari, Cotto, Vorchan.**_

**Frozen Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer:** Frozen is derived from a fairy tale called "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson, it is owned by Disney, not me… I will never accept a single cent for this piece of work, this is just for fun.

**Pairing:** Elsa/Anna

**Author's Notes:** Anna is pretty perverse in this story. Typical of my fanfiction, it has something to do with the conflict between Right and Wrong. There will be mature content- very mature content. This is sort-of an AU in modern times and sort-of in the times of the movie Frozen: people are people regardless of the times in which they live. This is also inspired by the "Queen's Gambit" series on AO3. The religious inspiration is drawn from a scene in the movie Frozen. Remember- it's the Choices we make that determine our loyalties in the conflict between morality and immorality, NOT our gifts!

**Characters involved:** Elsa, Anna, OMC, dream encounters with various Saints.

**Warnings:** Profound domestic abuse in multiple means, intimate perversion, (profoundly despicable conduct), prison, and so forth.

**Categories:** Family, Crime, Horror, Drama.

**Chapter 1.) : Elsa's nightmare.**

Elsa, the 24 year old Queen of Arendelle, a trading empire of sorts, awoke to a start, she felt something soft yet firm upon her, and her arms couldn't move- she really couldn't move… she had been tied to her bed! And she was really freaking out- something that really wasn't good at all! You see, Elsa had, for all her young life, been able to produce ice on command, but mainly when she felt emotional stress., as a young girl, she had found joy in playing "blizzard" with her kid sister, Anna, who was pretty much a tomboy. Anna loved exploring, hiking, and mostly outdoor guy stuff- she was the fitter of the two ladies, and in Elsa's eyes, was incredibly pretty.

Games of "blizzard" had almost killed little Anna, very much to Elsa's distress, for one night, the girls had played that game in the halls of the royal palace, and when Anna was jumping, Elsa had accidentally hit her in the head, and knocked her out- nearly killing her! _'Man, was that upsetting._'the young Queen thought, still disturbed with what she had done at age eight… she still hadn't really forgiven herself- and how could she? She nearly killed her younger sibling!

As Elsa came awake, her eyes drifted over to the digital alarm clock on her nightstand, 12:05 _**'What?!'**_ she thought, really shocked, even more shocking was the feeling that she was feeling, it was as if somebody was lying on top of her! Then the nightmare got incredibly worse for Elsa- she heard mocking laughter that sounded hateful, and really resembled Anna's voice, this was increasingly upsetting for Elsa _'What does she want?'_ the elder woman thought, scared out of her wits, she was starting to feel like crying in terror.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." the nightmare on top of Elsa said in a mocking way, while looking into Elsa's eyes, and it was Anna's voice! _'Please, Lord, __Please__ let this be a dream.'_ Elsa begged her Creator,… through her terror, she realized to her semi-relief that both she and this nightmare version of Princess Anna were both fully clothed, but she still feared some badness on her sister's part. Then, to her utter horror, she felt a kiss on her lips _'No, it's not a dream, not a dream at all!'_.

Elsa tried her hardest to retain her composure "Anna, what the?! You're really freaking me out! What are you doing in my room, and on my bed, and ON ME?! Get Away and LET ME GO!" However, Elsa was tied to her bed, hand and foot, with fabric so her ability to force her assailant to leave her alone was stymied. Anna just laughed, lightly, and kissed her lightly on the mouth again. This frightened Elsa immensely. She LOVED Anna, but **this** Wasn't **proper** at all! As the fear mounted in Elsa's mind, she recalled all the pleasant times she had shared with her sister as girls: stargazing in the courtyard at midnight- the girls had loved that! She re-did mathematical formulas for engineering machinery in her mind to keep sane and happy, praying that Anna would tire of this horrible conduct and just leave her alone, or would take mercy upon her and let her go.

Then the fight began in the form of words "I *kiss* hate *kiss* you!" Anna said, Elsa responded "You're confused, Anna, just let me go, stop this horrible conduct and we'll forget this situation…" she pleaded… then Anna got _really_ abusive "I. Own. You. B*tch!" she said. Elsa was shocked, she never thought her sister would be so abusive to her; calling her sis her slave, calling her a 'female dog' (a very profound insult), telling her that she hated her, they were both orphans, for crying out loud! The sisters parents had died in the girls adolescence, they only had each other- and now this?! "Anna, stop it! This is serious!" Elsa practically screamed "I am deadly serious, Anna, Leave Me Alone." the Queen cried out. She was kissed again, and Elsa really couldn't figure out the logic in her sister's mind at this point at all _'a kiss means love, how in the world could somebody kiss you and hate you at the same time?'_ she thought in a panic. _'At least she's given me the dignity of both of us being dressed, so that's good.'_ Elsa thought.

This nightmare went on for about 2.5 hours, then Anna said "I think I have had enough for you to learn your lesson." and untied her left hand, then rolled off her and fell into a dreamless sleep to her elder sister's right. _'Yeah, Right.' _Elsa thought, angrily. Elsa was quick to untie her right hand, and then both feet… but she just couldn't look at her attacker, so she turned to the right and, with her chest shaking like the hiccups, she broke down into hysterical sobs., during the attack, her eyes had cried ice cubes, the tears had turned into ice on the way to the pillow.

At about 5:06am, Elsa got up, she had barely slept a wink since her sister started abusing her that night, and wiping her eyes of tears (for she didn't want her staff to see what had happened to her- the family embarrassment that would result- that's the **last** thing she could afford), she excused herself and snuck her way to the family library hall with the claim that she needed to prepare a breakfast for herself and her sister. By Elsa's figuring, she had at least an hour before Anna got up, and she was determined to find out what had gotten into her sister's head, to make her act so out of character.

_'Psychology, psychology, psychology, where are you, my psychology textbook?'_ Elsa thought as she combed through the family library. When she had retrieved her college psychology textbook, she started looking up a psychiatric disorder commonly known as 'psychopathy' or that's what she thought it was called. _'psychopathy, psychopathy, psychopathy, ah, here it is: "a mental disorder in which the person has a profound malice to those who think they __**should**__ be under some protection of the person's: historical example: Stalin." Oh, Anna, what happened to you?'_ Elsa thought and read, and, now really scared, begged _"Oh, Mary, help Anna with her mental problems, before she becomes like that monster in life!"_ in prayer.

Psychology had been Elsa's major elective in college, she loved it… and now it was coming in really useful.

Interestingly, both those ladies thought the other was very pretty, but what had happened that night was horrible.

On the wall was a picture of Joan of Arc, one of Anna's favorite Saints, and it occurred to Elsa that she would need as much help as she could get with Anna.

_'Anna likes blueberries in a bowl with milk as a breakfast, so that's what I'll get her.'_ she still loved Anna deeply, and it tore her heart up- what had happened. For the remaining 25 minutes, Elsa contemplated what to say to Anna about last night. As Elsa sat and read, she thought about what had happened that night, it was so traumatic _'Was that lust in Anna's eyes?'_ Elsa thought, horrified. _'Oh, Anna, what happened to you at that school?'_ Elsa thought, almost crying to herself.


End file.
